Gedanken
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Peter denkt über seine Freunde nach und über die Zukunft.


Disclaimer: Wenn ich die Rechte an Harry Potter habe, dann weiß ich wer der „Halbblutprinz" ist. Äh... hm... nöö, keinen blassen Schimmer. Die Rechte liegen also bei Joanne K. Rowling.

Anmerkungen: Bei dieser Geschichte kam viel zusammen. Derzeit mache ich mir auch Gedanken über die Zukunft, außerdem habe ich schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt eine „Peter"-Geschichte zu schreiben, dann wollte ich mal eine andere Perspektive testen,... Jedenfalls ist das das Ergebnis aus dem ganzen Kuddelmuddel. Zufällig ist heute der perfekte Tag um es hochzuladen. g Trauriger Weise ist mir leider kein besserer Titel eingefallen.

Gedanken

Eine Kerze loderte noch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Es war die Nacht vor Sylvester. Vier Uhr, um genau zu sein. Nur vier Jungen in ihrem letzten Schuljahr waren noch auf, die erhitzten Gesichter einzig von der Flamme erleuchtet. So unterschiedlich sie im Aussehen waren, so unterschiedlich war auch ihr Charakter.

Peter, der kleine, ein wenig pummelige Junge mit aschblondem Haar, betrachtete seine Freunde. Auf der Couch saßen James und Sirius. Schwarzer Wuschelkopf und weich fallende schwarze Mähne, beide auf ihre Weise attraktiv. Eigenwillig, stur und intelligent. Wie üblich berieten sie begeistert über einen neuen Streich den sie den Slytherins spielen konnten. Peter konnte sie in 20 Jahren sehen, wie sie ihren Kindern stolz von ihren Unternehmungen berichteten. Naja, jedenfalls James' Kindern. Sie machten sich keine Sorgen um die Zukunft. In Peters Augen hatten sie auch nicht den leisesten Grund dazu. James würde Lily heiraten, wenn er erst mal einen Job hatte, ihr „etwas bieten" konnte, wie er es wohl schon immer vorgehabt hatte. Und Sirius? Der würde sich eine Weile treiben lassen. Und egal wo er landen und was er tun würde, er würde seine Sache sicher fabelhaft machen. Die beiden waren schließlich nicht so untalentiert wie Peter. Oder so untalentiert, wie Peter glaubte zu sein.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Remus, der die beiden ebenfalls beobachtete und dabei sehr zufrieden und ein wenig müde wirkte. Als er Peters Blick bemerkte, sah er zu seinem Freund hinüber und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Als wüsste er was in Peter vorging. Und vermutlich tat er das auch. Remus war ein guter Beobachter. Eines von mehreren Dingen, die er mit Peter gemein hatte. Wie Peter hatte er nie die Führung ihrer kleinen Gruppe für sich beansprucht, sondern sie ohne ein Zögern James und Sirius überlassen. Wie Peter war er eher von der ruhigen Sorte. Wie Peter machte er sich Gedanken um die Zukunft. Er sprach kaum über seine Zukunftspläne. Einmal hatte er Peter in einem ruhigen Moment gestanden, dass er nicht glaubte, dass er überhaupt einen Job finden würde. „Ich fürchte, die Frage ist nicht was ich werden will, sondern was sie mich werden lassen. Ich meine, wie viele Zauberer gibt es schon, die so tolerant sind, wie Dumbledore?" Er sagte es nie gegenüber den anderen beiden. Und Peter wusste genau warum. Es war klar wie Sirius darauf reagieren würde, er würde sagen: „Unsinn, Moony. Sie wären dumm, wenn sie dich nicht haben wollten." und damit wäre die Sache für ihn erledigt. Er konnte eben einfach nicht verstehen, wie man ein Problem damit haben konnte, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Für ihn war dabei nie etwas gewesen. Er war damit schon von Beginn an am unkompliziertesten umgegangen. James hätte durchaus Verständnis für Remus Sorgen, aber bei ihm bestand wieder die Chance, dass Sirius es erfuhr. Und so blieb es ein Geheimnis zwischen Remus und Peter. Eine von vielen kleinen Bemerkungen, von Gedanken, die nur Peter kannte. Er wusste, dass Remus ihm dankbar war für sein Zuhören und für sein Schweigen. Und Peter war stolz darauf, behielt diese meist kurzen Aussagen tief in seinem Herzen, wie einen Schatz. Es war vielleicht die einzige Sache, in der er seinen anderen beiden Freunden überlegen war, die einzige Sache in der er Remus näher kam als sie.

Nun starrte Peter auf die Kerze. Freundschaft ist schon eine komische Sache. Sie entsteht meist notgedrungen, eher zufällig. Man kommt an einen neuen Ort und entweder man wird dort freundlich willkommen geheißen, oder man sucht sich jemanden, der genauso verloren wirkt, wie man sich fühlt. Vielleicht gerät man auch nur zufällig ins Gespräch. Man trifft sich vielleicht hin – und wieder. Und dann, eines Tages wacht man auf und man weiß, dass dieser Mensch wichtig geworden ist, Bedeutung für das eigene Leben hat. Das man ihn liebt. Oft schleicht er sich einfach ins Herz, ganz heimlich, still und leise. Wie viele Freundschaften beruhen auf simpler Freundlichkeit? Oder auf Egoismus? Peters Freundschaft beruhte ganz gewiss auf Egoismus. Und auf jenem Gefühl, dass ihn schon sein ganzes Leben begleitete: Angst. Peter hatte sich vor den hinterlistigen Slytherins gefürchtet, die in ihm sogleich ein perfektes Opfer erkannt hatten. Er hatte sich Freunde gesucht, die stark waren. Er hatte ein Gespür dafür. Und er hatte Glück, als er aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen in Gryffindor landete. Fast automatisch ergriffen Sirius und James Partei für ihn und mit geschickten Schmeicheleien und einer gehörigen Portion Hartnäckigkeit schaffte er es stets in ihrer Nähe bleiben zu können. Er bewunderte sie, verehrte sie. Seine Lobeshymnen waren durchaus ehrlich gemeint. Dennoch war es natürlich nur Eigennutz, der ihn in die Nähe der beiden trieb. Doch im Laufe der Zeit wandelten sich seine Empfindungen. Er begann die beiden nicht mehr nur als Beschützer zu sehen, sondern als Freunde. Er begann sie zu lieben. James' Warmherzigkeit, sein Talent auf dem Quidditch-Platz. Er verfiel Sirius' Charme, liebte die Tatsache, dass er ständig einen Witz auf den Lippen hatte.

Die beiden waren sich in vielerlei Hinsicht so ähnlich. Doch James war bodenständiger, ein Familienmensch. Sirius war humorvoller und eher ein Einzelgänger. Ein wenig extremer als James in seinem Abenteuerdurst, ein wenig unüberlegter auch. Aber auch eleganter. Beide hatten ein gutes Herz, aber James hatte mehr Nachsicht.

Dann war da noch Remus. Als er zufällig in das Abteil trat in dem nur Remus saß und von einem sanften, hoffnungsvollen Lächeln aufgenommen wurde, wusste er, dass dieser Junge keine Gefahr darstellte. Im Gegenteil, er war eine Chance. Als sie im selben Haus landeten, waren sie beide froh. Remus war ein Außenseiter, wie Peter selbst. Er hätte es nicht sein müssen, nicht auf Hogwarts. Doch anfangs war er vorsichtig. Und Peter fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart sicher. Denn obwohl Remus zu Stimmungsschwankungen neigte(als er erfuhr, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, wusste er auch woran das lag), wusste er, dass Remus ihm in keiner Weise wehtun würde. Weder physisch noch psychisch. Er lernte die Momente wohligen Schweigens mit Remus zu schätzen, seine Fähigkeit zu verzeihen und die stille Wärme, die von ihm ausging, zu lieben. Remus war ein Kämpfer, zäh und voller Durchhaltevermögen, auch wenn man ihm das nicht ansah. Er hatte gelernt sich gegen den Schmerz abzuschirmen, ihn durchzustehen und weiter zu machen. Das Wort „aufgeben" schien in seinem Wortschatz nicht vorhanden.

Zugegeben, wären Sirius unproblematische Betrachtungsweise und James unendliche Loyalität nicht gewesen, er hätte wohl nicht den Mut gehabt zu ihm zu stehen, nachdem er sein Geheimnis erfahren hatte. Aber das würden sie alle nie erfahren. Wie so manches was Peter anging. Eines hatte er daraus gelernt: Die Loyalität seiner Freunde war grenzenlos.

Doch wie würde es weiter gehen, wenn sie die Schule verlassen hatten? James und Sirius würden sicher Freunde bleiben, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Aber würden sie ihn nicht vielleicht einfach vergessen, wenn er erst mal aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war? Er, der unscheinbare Peter, der nie recht begriffen hatte, wie ihm diese Menschen echte Freundschaft schenken konnten? Remus würde vermutlich mit ihm Kontakt halten. Er hatte schließlich nicht viele Freunde. Außerdem war er nicht so. Nicht Remus. Aber James und Sirius konnten doch jeden zum Freund haben. James würde heiraten...

Und da war sie wieder, sein alter Begleiter, die Angst. Angst vor den Streichen der Brüder, Angst vor der neuen Schule, Angst vor den Slytherins, Angst vor den Lehrern und die allgegenwärtige Angst zu versagen. Angst vor der Zukunft. Was konnte er schon? Er wusste ja nicht einmal was er wollte. Gut gemeinte Bemerkungen von Sirius à la „Geh ins Ministerium, da arbeiten ohnehin nur Blindgänger.", waren da keine Hilfe. Natürlich war es nicht böse gemeint, Sirius Spott galt den Leuten die bereits im Ministerium arbeiteten, aber ebenso gut konnte man das auch anders verstehen, besonders wenn man so sensibel war wie Peter. Remus hatte Sirius daraufhin – wie schon so oft - einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen, was ihn zu einem kleinlauten „Was?" veranlasste.

Und dann war da noch Du-weißt-schon-wer. Seine Freunde sprachen den Namen furchtlos aus, aber Peter konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen. Sie lebten in einer gefährlichen Zeit. Und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass seine Freunde Dumbledores Orden beitreten würden, sobald sie die Schule verlassen hatten. Davon würde er sie nicht abringen können. Und er fürchtete den Tag an dem sie ihn bitten würden ihrem Beispiel zu folgen, denn er wusste, dass er nicht nein sagen würde. Das war er ihnen schuldig.

Remus war mittlerweile eingeschlafen. Sirius hatte es als erster bemerkt. Aber irgendwie hatte er schon immer eine ganz speziellen Draht zu Remus gehabt. Vielleicht war das der Grund für seine Animagus-Form. Trotz ihrer Unterschiede, konnten sie den anderen irgendwie verstehen und durchschauen.

Kurzerhand beschloss Sirius, dass es für heute genug sei. Natürlich war er derjenige, der Remus aufweckte. Es schien manchmal, als hätte er den schmächtigen Werwolf zu seinem persönlichen Schutzobjekt erkoren. Nicht das Remus wirklich schutzbedürftig gewesen wäre. Aber er hatte offensichtlich auch nichts an Sirius Verhalten auszusetzen. Sirius war stets einen Tick vorsichtiger, einen Tick sanfter, wenn es um Remus ging. Besonders seit der Sache mit Snape letztes Jahr. Es war eine harte Bewährungsprobe für ihre Freundschaft gewesen, doch schließlich hatte Remus ihm vergeben und ihre Freundschaft war dadurch wahrscheinlich nur noch enger geworden.

„Komm schon, Moony, Zeit ins Bett zu gehen.", sagte Sirius sanft und rüttelte Remus vorsichtig. Verschlafen rieb dieser sich die Augen. Auch James stand nun auf.

„Wurmschwanz, kommst du?", fragte er fröhlich Peter, der mittlerweile als einziger noch saß und sie beobachtete.

Peter nickte und stand auf. Einen Moment betrachtete er noch seine drei Freunde, die bereits den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatten, diese so vertrauten Gestalten. „Scheiß auf die Zukunft", dachte er plötzlich. Noch war es nicht soweit. Er sollte lieber den Augenblick genießen.

Eines Tages würde er sich vielleicht dieses Moments erinnern und sich fragen, was geschehen war. Wie er all das zerstören konnte...

Peter blies die Kerze aus und folgte seinen Freunden nach oben.

Ende.


End file.
